


Red

by museaway



Series: Spock Prime [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm just tagging it m/m because it's sort-of vaguely implied, Implied soul bond, M/M, Reaction to death, Soul Bond, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Temporary Character Death, This really is gen, but really this is just Spock Prime, in STID, reacting to feeling the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels it sharply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

He feels it sharply, the absence, the abrupt emptiness, the loss of an energy he’d irrationally, illogically, greedily clung to since the moment the _Jellyfish_ emerged from the black hole, and he could feel that consciousness again. Alive, thriving, young, _so young_. A consciousness so dear to him, so long lost, washing over him like a vast sea, filling voids thought forever hollow. A consciousness that in this reality was not his to claim, and yet he had claimed it regardless, for this Jim was so like  _him_.

This is not a flicker. There is no mistaking what has transpired. He has felt this loss before, long and painful years ago. He believed he should never feel it again, that he would be the first to die this time. He combs over where it lived with mental fingers, as though he will find it, he must find it. It cannot be lost to him again —

His thoughts drift to his younger self, cheated once again of the friendship that would have given him completion.

Can half a man live?

Spock lies prone on his bed, wrinkled hands covering his wrinkled face, and damns Romulus and damns Nero and damns himself for thinking he could play God. He sees red, and he hates red, for red is the color of his pain. Red created the black hole, and red is the color of human blood, and red is the reason —

He bows his head and cries.

Jim Kirk is dead, and for the second time in his life, Spock grieves for him.


End file.
